


Further Along, Farther Away

by Vyragosa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, heavy rain on the pomefiore dorm without the usual lightning strikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyragosa/pseuds/Vyragosa
Summary: Lamenting the distance, lately we're speaking in tongues.A discussion in Vil's room to the sound of the pouring rain.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Further Along, Farther Away

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing to hopefully get more to appreciate pomefiore while waiting for the chapter...  
> english isn't my main language so please bear with me for mistakes...! just writing this on impulse
> 
> \- mentions of jade's SSR story please read it for more context on the exchange -
> 
> Relearn Me (ft.Akacia) - edapollo  
> (I would also suggest some rain sounds for ambiance ahah)

Running errands after classes was not an uncommon occurrence, but the downpour over the Pomefiore dorm certainly was.

Looking up from his animal language book and through the rainy veil, Rook caught a glimpse of an all-too-familiar silhouette slowly making their way toward the front gate.

The silhouette was swaying through the drops or perhaps even the opposite. Purpose filling their every step. The overwhelming resolve shining through the unforgiving weather. The silhouette's face only slightly aggravated made it seem as if the sun was bright still.  
Rook fumbled for his camera to immortalize the moment. A candid that would stay stuck between pages.

"How cruel, even raindrops would shy away from your beauty, fufu."  
"Well then, though I certainly won't." Rook whispered while closing the book and descending the spiral stairs.

\---

He would regularly fetch fresh fruits for his hand-pressed creations and decoctions and instantly get to work upon reaching Pomefiore as to not let them get the chance of bruising.  
Though tonight would have been quite the troublesome trip back through the gardens surrounding the dorm.

"Welcome back, Vil." heartily said Rook, having run to meet him. An umbrella clumsily held over them both.  
"Thank you. Here, could you take those bags to the kitchen."  
"Shouldn't we get you dried up first?"  
"Well, of course, do you seriously believe I would be hand-pressing smoothies while soaking wet?"  
"That….somehow I can imagine it."  
"Rook..! you..!" Vil lightly tapped the back of Rook's head but it only provoked a chuckle from the smaller blond.  
The other students were generally studying on their own at this time, half-wanting to evade Vil's pressing remarks. The two blondes could walk through the candle-lit castle without a sound.

"I will help you with it."

\---

Rook could not help linger. Lingering on all that he found beauty in was the only thing he ever did. But while alone with Vil, the word itself did not suffice. The way Vil's uniform was clinging to his frame and how his waterproof makeup had not smudged a millimeter, those were sights that the huntsman cherished.

Both were used to changing in the presence of the other but checking on the other's appearance became oddly rarer these days. 

"A mirror would seem empty to anyone unwilling to peer into their own heart."  
"Hm?" Rook quickly hummed looking back at Vil's reflection in the floor-length mirror, piercing lavender eyes like translucent gemstones looking back at him.

"Could you focus for a moment? Don't make me repeat myself. It's like I'm talking to a wall."  
"You know I will always listen intently to every word that crosses your lips, Vil.", his wrist mimicking a flying kiss.  
Vil rolled his eyes. "Hmpf. I was thinking about how Jade's and Azul's acting abilities were lacking authenticity. You could easily tell that they never thought that way of each other. It was still embarrassing to watch though."  
"Oh really? I thought they meant every word they said."  
Vil, half-naked, suddenly turned to face Rook. "...What do you mean?"

The sight was almost too much to handle, almost. "What I mean is…"  
"Finish the sentence you just started."  
Vil was heavily leaning on Rook sitting on the edge of his bed. "That…"  
"...They definitely acted out the scenario before coming to Pomefiore!"  
"And what about it?"  
"Octavinelle hosts a trio that knows precisely what the others are thinking at any given time. Perhaps this is what childhood friends are bound to become. It's quite worth our admiration."

"..."  
"...Vil?" Rook asked, worriedly.  
"How can you say such things with a straight face it goes beyond me…" Vil walked back to his mirror.

"Is it not a beautiful thing?" Rook hung his head on one side.  
"Yes. Yes it is." Vil's lips turning into a thin line.  
The room grew quiet.

"Do you want me to dry your hair?"  
"Let's just towel-dry."

Rook’s towel lightly soaking up moisture from Vil's hair, the latter’s perfume resisted even the pouring rain. The delicate characteristic smell made Rook smile to himself. The fragrance was neither overpowering nor easily absent.

"What are you smiling about?"  
"Hm-hm, nothing much. I'm glad I got to take care of your hair like we used to."  
"Like we used to?" Vil hesitated to turn to face Rook.  
"That's all."

Vil knew when not to press on questioning Rook, lest the smaller man would close up like a clam or worse, leave.  
His remarks were often tactless, downright inconsiderate at times but they never lacked a measure of truth. Knowing this alone would make Vil second-guess every single one of their interactions now. And he loathed second-guessing above all.

"You never tell me these things."  
"I say a lot of things, Vil." Rook's smile did not reach his eyes.

Heavy drops hitting the windows.  
The tension in the room had almost become unbearable.

Vil whispered to himself, staring at further than the mirror, "I wish we both did." 

A blond bob came into view kneeling in front of him and cupping the taller blonde's cheek.  
"No matter what, the sight of your light is the only thing I wish for most ardently."  
Rook's words trailing, the smaller blonde uncharacteristically biting his lips. As if risking much more than just words.  
"No matter your vantage point?" Vil asked brushing strands out of Rook's face.  
"No matter the vantage point, but closest would be best." added Rook with a grin, this time with a trembling emerald light in his eyes.

There was no expected reply and no reply to give. Vil simply sighed and let go of the tension in his shoulders.  
Pulling Rook's collar toward him, he let the huntsman's lips graze his.

Both needing much more than just a fleeting touch. Bodies blending with the sound of the rain. Fruits bruising.


End file.
